The front end of a vehicle, such as an automobile, can include a pair of headlamps and a bumper cover extending below and between the headlamps to cover the front structure of the vehicle. Both the appearance of the front end of the vehicle and the ease of assembling the front end of the vehicle can be positively affected by including a small gap between the headlamps and the bumper cover. Including an effective attachment structure between the headlamps and bumper cover while controlling the appearance of the gap can pose challenges in design and manufacture.